May He Save Her
by Inuyasha4ever1321
Summary: Kagome is trapped into a teen marriage with Naraku who has abused and raped her repeatedly. When she finds that she's pregnant she looks to her only friend Inuyasha who would do anything to protect her and prove his undying love for her.Can she find love?
1. I Can't Lie Anymore

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyashsa._

_Kagome's POV_

I held my breath. I was in for it. He clawed at my back as he entered me for the final time for his own fulfillment. When he was done he made me turn over and beat the living crap out of me. I held my breath, held my tears, held my hopes for when he would leave. I didn't know what else to do. After he left I lay there in my bed. Pain seeped through my entire body. Downstairs stung and I knew I couldn't pee for another 15 minutes. The bruises already started to form all over me. Half an hour later I got my clothes for school and went the shower.

I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. Yup, black and blue. I'd have to put on a ton of make-up to cover up some of the ones on my collarbone. The hickies I could do nothing about. I sighed deeply and got in the shower. Everything hurt under the hot water but I had to be quick as to not disturb Naraku's shower. Once I was out I started for school. I would meet Inuyasha on the way. He stuck by my side the whole time but I still never let him in on what was really going on in that house. I couldn't bear to tell him. He might agree with Naraku, even take advantage of me just as Naraku does. He was my one and only friend. I was not going to lose him. There he was, gorgeous as ever waiting at the bus stop.

"Morning." He said as he caught her stride.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked concern filling his beautiful face.

"It's nothing I'm just tired is all." I lied. I couldn't handle lying to him anymore. I collapsed onto the ground and huddle into a ball. Only 16 but I had grown up so much.

"Kagome…" He dropped down beside her. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong Kagome, are you too tired, are you ill, do you need to see a doctor?" I picked up my chin and was surprised to realize that I was crying. I tried to take some shaky breaths. I tried to stand, no good. I fell right back down onto the side walk. "Why are you crying."  
"Inuyasha, I'm scared." I whispered. He tipped my chin up again.

"Why are you scared?" he asked, his golden eyes were so beautiful. I had to confess. I took another breath.

"It's Naraku. He's… been hurting me. Severely. I can't go on. I didn't mean to lie to you for so long. I couldn't help I was so scared. Gosh you probably think I'm awful. You probably agree with him. I'm stupid, go ahead and hit me too. You might as well. Hell, screw me right freaking here if that's what you want I can't fight this anymore."

"Kagome." I looked up into his wonderful eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Whatever he did is wrong. Did he beat you?" I just nodded. He took a breath himself.

"And more." I whispered.

"More!? What else has he done?" I just looked at him. I tried to speak but I couldn't say anything. "Did he…no, he wouldn't…he couldn't…your lying! You're a bitch for lying you can just deal with your stupid lies on you own!" That's what I imagined he would say but when all I did was look at him he wrapped me in a hug and cried. I could have sworn he wasn't going to believe me.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered in his ear.

"How could anyone hurt my angel?" He replied in my own ear. I was so confused. I didn't understand why wasn't he mad at me for lying or being stupid. I told my now ex-best friend once and she told me I was stupid for nt doing something earlier and that it was m problem now. That was before he started forcing himself on me but just trying to coax me after beatings.

"Inuyasha…" He pulled back and looked at me. "There's something else."

"He couldn't have hurt you any other way could he?" It pained me to see him hurt so, I just didn't understand why he was hurting.

"I'm not scared for me. I'm used to the beatings, and the….rapes." The last word came out a whisper.

"You shouldn't have ever experienced it at all!" He flared. I was about to respond but my voice caught in my throat when I saw a blue hummer slow down as it drove by. He had seen me. Naraku knew I was with Inuyasha. We were going to pay dearly for this.

"Inuyasha, he's seen us, Oh we're going to get it. I'm not scared for me Inuyashsa. I'm pregnant."

_I'm not sure if I should continue off of this story or not if I get a certain number of reviews then I shall write another chapter if not I hope you enjoyed._


	2. Memories Please Help

**Disclaimer: Ojalá no tuviera que escribir de la experiencia, no tiene ningún Inuyasha.**

"What, wait, by him? It wasn't…rape…was it?" Inuyasha asked looking as though he may cry again.

"Yeah, it was, but it doesn't matter I don't want anything happening to this baby. Inuyasha please help me." I pleaded with him. He put his arms around me again.

"Don't you worry…" he whispered in my ear, "…everything will be alright, you'll see. I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you."

I started to cry again. He helped me up and we walked not to school but to his house. His mother looked a little startled to see us but did not ask any questions, simply nodded when she saw the solemn looks on ours faces. We made it to his room.

"You just take a nap, everything will be okay I promise." I just nodded and lay on his bed.

"_What do you want?" I spun around in my chair._

"_Listen, I'm real sorry I want you." Naraku said._

"_I'm not exactly in the mood right now." I looked away from him, how he could have said such things to me and then expect me to let him near me let alone sleep with me._

"_Kagome, you better listen to me, I said I want you." His voice grew fierce and he took a step towards the chair. I got up and walked over to our bed._

"_Leave me alone Naraku."_

"_Shut up you Bitch!" He slapped me clear across the face and lay atop of me .I pounded on his chest but it was no use. I started crying and screaming at him. "I am going to have you." He started to pull on my shirt. The buttons ripped right off exposing my bra._

"_Please." I whispered._

**Warning: Some material may not be suitable for children under 13**

"_Shut up!" He yelled in my face. He started kissing my breast and fondling them. I tried tugging at his hands but he pushed them into some cuffs he pulled out of his pockets. "I knew you might resist me."_

"_Leave me be!" I yelled at him._

_*SLAP*_

"_Do not back talk me Bitch, your nothing but a whore and you deserve no better!" He bit my ear so that it bled and then started kissing down my stomach. He started unbuttoning my pants. I squirmed but it was no use. Once he got them down he started kissing the outside of my underwear. When I wiggled away he grabbed my waste so hard my ribs hurt and pushed himself against me. He stripped down to nothing and I looked away. He came up to me and started knowing on my neck. Then he took out his knife and made a gash from the side of my breast to my hip on both sides. Then he stripped away my bra and began enjoying the taste of my virgin breasts roughly and painfully. Once he removed my panties I clenched my lower muscles. He penetrated regardless of my resistance. I screamed as the pain invaded my womb and I cried out. He slapped me across the face for being louder than necessary._

"_You will make noise when I tell you that you can."_

"_But it hurts so badly." I cried._

"_Shut up!" He thrust himself deeper within me and the pain racked throughout my body. I screamed. He scratched my sides running over the cut he gave me previous. He seemed to enjoy that pain he caused me. The faster he got, I eventually started hitting my head off of the headboard. I passed out after not so much time. When I awoke he had somebody else with him pleasuring himself believe while he pleasured himself in my mouth! I screamed one last time muffled as it was._

I woke up screaming.

Inuyasha came downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Do you want to tell me why you two are here instead of school?" his mother asked.

"She's in trouble, Kagome is in trouble." Inuyasha said.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked putting some hot water on the stove.

"Her husband." He growled.

"Now, now keep your demon inside, she doesn't know that you're a half demon does she?" Her mother scolded.

"No. She doesn't know that Naraku is a full demon either I don't think, and well, she's pregnant."

"Well that's not too much trouble for you to steal her from school." She said offering her a seat.

"She pregnant from being beaten and raped." He looked down. His mother took her hand.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

An ear piercing scream broke their silence.

_Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the long wait._

_My Reviewers:_

_the-awsome-person344; Sonya Rivers; TJam; & Black Light Brightness__: Here you go._

_the-real-inu-girl__:I think this is a little slower, pretty detailed._


	3. A Place To Call Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Thank you all for sticking by my side and still reading._

After I screamed I grabbed his trash can from next to his bed and vomited in it. Luckily it was empty. Not too much longer Inuyasha and Izayou were in his room staring at her. I wanted to say something to ease the silence but I started vomiting again and Inuyasha held my hair. He kissed me on the cheek when I was done.

"I smell horrible." I said smiling.

"You're beautiful, okay." He got me a glass of water and a washcloth to clean up with.

"Thank you."

"Why did you scream dearie?" His mother asked.

"Oh yeah, are you okay, does something hurt, is the baby okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I just, had a bad dream." I said. His mother left to make some breakfast. He sat on the bed next to me and put his arms around me.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. When concern filled his face he looked even more beautiful than usual.

"It was about the first time he…the first time he took advantage of me." I said. I couldn't meet his gaze I felt so ashamed. What on earth could he be thinking about me? I reached up to my face but immediately withdrew when I felt the bruise upon my face. He must have saw my sudden movement because he embraced me even more.

"Are you alright?" He asked he almost looked scared.

"Yeah, I just have a bruise on my cheek." I refused to face him as I spoke.

"May I?" I nodded and turned my cheek to him. He grimanced at the sight of it.

"It's disgusting I know." I said turning back away.

"No, it just hurts to see that he hurt you." He kissed her cheek. "You're perfect. How far along are you?"

"Huh?" I was completely puzzled.

"The baby? How far along in the pregnancy are you? I don't know that much but I know a little." He offered. It all came back to me.

"Oh, I'm not really sure but enough for me pants to be a little tight. They kind of hurt." He raised a finger to me and went over to his closet. He dug around in the bottom for a while until he found a pair of sweatpants and brought them over to me.

"Here you go I'll give you a second." He stepped out of the room and went downstairs to help his mother with breakfast.

"How is she doing?" Izayou asked setting the table.

"She's okay. She has a huge bruise on her cheek though. I feel so bad for her mom; I wish I could make it all go away." Inuyasha voiced setting the silverware.

"Let me ask you something Inuyasha." He looked up to face his mother. "Do you love Kagome?" I had just come downstairs and was standing in the hallway.

"Mom, I think I do. No, I know I do. I have ever since I first met her. When she married him, I had a bad feeling, I let her know, but she was happy. I wanted her to be happy. I don't know what to do." I walked into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, they fit." Startled he jumped around. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I know it's not that gorgeous, but it's nice to be comfortable." I tugged on a strand of hair.

"You look fine. Are you hungry?" His mother piped up.

"Starved." I took a seat. "I don't mean to impose. I should be getting back to Naraku soon anyway. He probably missed work after seeing us." Inuyasha started growling, but Izayou cut it off.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, I mean look at that bruise on your cheek." I reached up subconsciously to cover the bruise.

"I don't want him coming here looking for me. You guys could get hurt. It's safer if I just stay with him. I deserve what I get when I get home anyway." I pushed my eggs around on my plate. His mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"I would rather have him here asking for you and searching the house then having him hurt you or your baby. I love you Kagome, you've always been like a daughter to me even before your mother died…" I dropped my head and she raised my chin back up. "...your worth more than he has ever treated and I am more than willing to fight this man to save you. Please, stay with us Kagome, if not for you for your baby."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I just hugged Izayou and she returned the hug with warm and sincerity.

"Thank you so much Izayou, oh thank you. I'm so scared." I whispered.

"Call me mom sweetie; I'm more than willing to be such. Besides with Inuyasha for a son I'll ever get a grandchild anyway." She smiled casually at me.

"I love you guys so much, you and Inuyasha, thank you all so much." I cried until I was too tired to cry anymore and I took another nap in Inuyasha's bed.

_Thanks to my reviewers. ; D_


	4. Flashing Him Back To Me

_**Hey all sorry that it's been a few days things have been ruff and I have Grand Jury on Wednesday so I'm a little shaken up but I didn't forget you guys so here you go.**_

I woke up and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone else on the bed. I rolled over to find a little girl sleeping on the bed with me. I didn't want to wake her so I slid carefully off of the bed. I went out into the family room where Inuyasha and his mother her sitting and talking. I gave a weak smile and brushed my hair out of my face. Inuyasha raised a hand to motion for me to come over but the second I saw his hand go up I jumped back.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he made his way over to me. I simply nodded but wouldn't look me in the eye. He reached out a hand to pet my arm soothingly but again out of habit jumped back, but then I leaned into him and started crying. I didn't know why I just did, and it felt good. He carried me over to the large recliner and sat me down in his lap, his mother continuing her knitting.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, it is okay, and whatever you want you can have it, I won't fight you." She whispered and looked away. He grabbed her chin and she stiffened in his grasp thinking he was going to have exactly what he wanted, but the turned her to face him.

"I want nothing more than for you not to have to be afraid." He inhaled her deep sent and unfortunately the scent of Naraku all over her. He just wished he could change the scent on her, he knew how but he wasn't going to do that to her, especially not now.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered interrupting his thoughts. He looked at the sweet priestess and thought suddenly of his Kikyo,, but quickly pushed the thought from his head.

"Yes?" he looked into her gorgeous chocolate eyes and saw all of the hurt he wished he had seen before.

"Who is that little girl? She was sleeping in your bed when I woke up and came down here." I asked pulling my arms around my chest.

"Little girl…oh, that's Kanna, my mother adopted her last week. I meant to tell you but …. You got picked up so I didn't get the chance." He said.

"Oh" I whispered back thinking back to that day.

"_Hey Kagome wait up I have something I want t tell you before I go." Inuyasha yelled across the parking lot. I stopped and waited patiently watching this henyou I call a best friend come running towards me and huge goofy smile clinging to his face._

"_Hey get in the car we gotta go!" Naraku yelled._

"_I'm sorry I really have to go." He was so close._

"_Just wait a second I'm almost there." The horn blared off in a series of loud sharp blasts._

"_I can't please I really must go." And with that I turned and got into the car. He had tinted windows, and as soon as I got in the car a got a good forceful kiss and a slap in the face for talking to anyone other than him. After he pulled my hair back and squeezed my breasts until I thought they would bleed we drove off. Then I realized Inuyasha saw what he had done._

"You saw?" I asked staring him down. He looked at me quizzically.

"Saw what?"

"When I got in the car that day you saw." I said my voice cracking and going up an octive.

"I saw Naraku kissing and felling you up." He answered. Tears welled in my eyes. He didn't see. I just wanted to cry but decided that I had cried enough in front of him and held them back.

"He slapped me then pulled my hair and…and…rubbed…my breast…so hard….it hurt….so bad." I choked out between sobs, tears escape without my permission. He held me close and I buried my face in his kimono hoping ta for once I was safe when a knocking sounded at the door and a muffled voice called to the inhabitants.

"Come out DEAR, I know that you're in there and it's time you come home. I miss you, and I won't leave without you."

_**Well what do ya'll think, pretty ok I think, but maybe it could be better. R&R please.**_


	5. Guns & Murder

_**To my faithful followers: Thank you. Thank you and if you have any suggestions feel free to message me**_.

_He held me close and I buried my face in his kimono hoping ta for once I was safe when a knocking sounded at the door and a muffled voice called to the inhabitants._

_"Come out DEAR, I know that you're in there and it's time you come home. I miss you, and I won't leave without you."_

Inuyasha jumped up with me in his arms. I tried to squirm free but he wouldn't loosen his grip, instead he made his way to the wall. Once there he pushed some stones that seemed a little off-set and a door opened. Inside was an elevator that looked like a dumbwaiter. Inuyasha sat down on it with me still on his lap and pulled the lever for us to go down while his mother shut the door.

Izayou shut the secret door and walked over to answer the door. She opened it to find a burly man who looked about 4 years older than Kagome. She closed the door on herself so that the only way in was literally through her and gave him a big smile.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked him. He shifted his wait impatiently.

"Is Kagome in there?" He requested pointing into the house. She blatantly shook her head.

"I can't answer anything until I know whose looking." She said pointedly.

"I'm her father." He lied. She took a step further out and smelt the whiskey on his breath.

"You shouldn't be drinking and driving ." She smiled pointing her own finger towards his car. "By the way her father is dead."

"Okay, you got me. I'm her husband, but I'm cool." Her expression changed to disbelief. "We got into a little argument and I'd like to make it up to her but I can't seem to find her." He tried to sound sincere.

"Well I hate to report that I haven't seen her. She hasn't come around since a little while before she got married. I really must go." Izayou went to shut the door when he stuck his hand in the door.

"I know she's in there and I will find her." He growled. Izayou nearly spit in his face because he was so close, instead she pointed a handgun at his face.

"I'm sorry but I am well trained with this gun and have every right to use it. Remove your hand from my door." He did so slowly the look of surprise never leaving his face. "Now I haven't seen Kagome for a while and I'm not having some lunatic busting into my home because he doesn't know where she is, but she sure isn't here. Now I suggest you leave before things get ugly and I have to call the police." She threatened now holding the gun with both hands. He apologized and back into his car, Izayou shut the door and watched him drive off.

"Mommy." Izayou turned to face Kanna at the base of the stairs.

"Yes dear?" She lowered the gun to her side.

"I thought the gun was in the cupboard in the kitchen." Kanna questioned looking at the gun in her mother's hand.

"It is, this a new one I just got after Kagome showed up. Her husband did really bad things to her I'm sure you know and I need to protect all of us." She took her daughters hand and led her through the rest of the house to secure the rest of the weapons.

"What…what is this?" I whispered to Inuyasha. Inuaysha stroked my hair but hesitated in answering.

"My dad." He finally said. I shot him a puzzled look, his dead has been dead since before kindergarden. "He made it before he died. It's a bomb shelter and also the safest place in the house." I nodded and rested my head on his chest knowing how hard this must be for him.

The elevator stopped at a room furnished in two beds, a couch, a refrigerator, a regenerator, and other various supplies for a long stay in this part basement. I climbed off of him and stretched. I decided to sit on the edge of the bed. All at once Inuyasha was pressed against her in a deep embrace. She felt something she didn't want to and try to pull away. He refused to loosen her grip.

"Inuyasha please." I whispered. He backed away, didn't say a word and went to sit on the couch facing away from me. I put a hand to my heart in hopes to slow its pace. _What was he trying to do? He nearly had me lain on the bed._ I thought silently to myself. I was shaken but lay down on the bed anyway. A few minutes later a felt a shadow behind me. I rolled over and was surprised to see Inuyasha reaching out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him annoyed.

"Kagome can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly sitting on his side of the bed.

"Sure." I replied just barely above a whisper sitting up.

"Kagome. I was really scared up there okay. Promise me you'll never go back to him, never. I don't think I could handle it. There's a part of me that you don't know about." He said taking my hand.

"I might have to Inyasha, he is my husband. Besides it's not like you're a _murderer_." His eyes darkened at the last word and he looked away. "Inuyasha…"

"Just promise me please." His voice a little huskier than usual.

"I don't know if I….ouch, you're hurting me." He had started squeezing hurt hand hard.

"Have you…have you killed someone?" I looked at him in horror. He still wouldn't look up.

"Yes." He finally whispered.

**Well there you have it. : ) Hope you all enjoy.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Black Light Brightness: He's not here to stay, yet….**

**Lele: Satisfy?**


	6. When I'm Ready

_**Thank you all for being the loyal stalkers you all really are. I appreciate it, really I do.**_

"_Just promise me please." His voice a little huskier than usual. _

"_I don't know if I….ouch, you're hurting me." He had started squeezing hurt hand hard._

"_Have you…have you killed someone?" I looked at him in horror. He still wouldn't look up._

"_Yes." He finally whispered._

I looked at him in horror. Had I been so out of touch that I couldn't see what my best friend was getting into. I wanted to scream or cry but all I could do is stare at him. He let go of my hand and I wanted to pull away but instead I found myself pulling me closer to him. I lay my head in his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He put his hand in my hair and the other on my back.

"Kagome…"

"Don't….not now…not here." I whispered into his kimono, but somehow I knew he could hear me. His aura grew kinder and he held me. I just breathed in his scent and snuggled into his lap when my head bumped into something I'm sure that it wasn't meant for me. I pulled away and cuddled up under the covers. Inuyasha cuddled right up to me.

"Inuyasha…" He lay his head atop of mine and whispered in my ear.

"Kagome, I'm going to kiss you." My eyes widened but before I could make a move he planted a kiss on the nape of my neck. I automatically stretched my neck out for more and he didn't pass up the chance to be intimate with me. I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck. Before I could blink his mouth was on mine. I sunk deep into the kiss but before I fell I pushed away. My heart and soul very afraid of what was to come next. At first he didn't let go, but when started to squeal in his ear he finally released me. I rolled back over and shuddered wrapping my arms around myself. Inuyasha was shocked and confused.

"Kagome…" He caught the gleam of my tears rolling down my face. It was then that he got up and went to sit on the couch. He couldn't touch me or I freaked out. He didn't want to upset me. I cried remember all of the nights of passion I had had before that had ended in nightmares. I cried until I was so tired all I could do was sleep.

"Inuyasha…" I called out to him.

"Yes Kagome." He turned his attention to the bed he only dreamed of warming with passion, but I wasn't ready.

"Could you come sleep on the bed, I don't feel safe." I heard him get up and come this way. When he sat amongst the blankets I looked up at him with my big chocolate eyes. "Inuyasha." I whispered. He looked down upon me. I lifted the blankets up some. "Get in." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I'm scared but I don't want to be. Get in. If I need my space you'll know." He crawled into the blankets with me and I wrapped my arms around him. Once he put his arms around me the hardness melted away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I just buried my face into his chest. He had shed the top of his kimono on the couch. An erection emerged and Inuyasha started to push me either out of embarrassment or for myself. I pulled myself in.

"It's okay. Yes I am scared but hold me tight. Please don't try to….just hold me that's it." He nodded and accepted me back into his arms. I could feel his manhood pressed against my lower half. I don't know what came over me but I started kissing his chest. A low growl escaped his throat and instead of fear I was filled with pleasure. I never thought I could enjoy this.

He pushed against the small of my back and arousal spread throughout my body. I wanted nothing more than him, just him. I raised my mouth to his. He was hesitant at first but when I asked for an entrance I was not denied. He pulled off my top and rubbed my back. I wanted him to feel me and didn't understand why he wasn't. Suddenly there was a thumping. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately and started to move away. I grabbed his hand.

"No it's not you, the baby." I said. Concern flooded his face as he looked down to my bare stomach.

"Is everything alright." He looked pretty funny with that look on his face I could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Feel." I put his hand to my stomach. Lone behold the baby was moving. I couldn't pinpoint the look I saw on his face next but before I knew it he had his ear pressed against his stomach with his hand pressed against the small of my back. I suppressed a giggle so that he could hear. He came back up to my level and hugged me.

"That's amazing." He whispered in my ear. I rolled over and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." He nuzzled my neck and stroked my stomach. Tears started to roll down my face.

"Kagome, am I doing something wrong?" I choked back a sob.

"I didn't think this baby would be loved." I cried.

"Why wouldn't it be loved?" He was still rubbing my tummy.

"Because…no one loves me and I haven't see real love since my parents died. Naraku wouldn't love it or me." He pushed too hard on my stomach. "Ow, Inuyasha!" He loosened his grip.

"Don't worry about Naraku. The baby shouldn't want his love anyway. No one should. I care about you and that baby. That should be enough. Besides don't you love your baby?"

"I didn't think I could. After how it was conceived, but I guess that's not the baby's fault now is it." I placed my hand over top of his and continued in the rhythmic circles.

"No it's not. Don't let the baby be mistaken for Naraku. And Kagome, I don't think I should be around after the baby is born."

"Why?"

"Because that's who I killed."

_**Thank you for reading. You all are lucky I love you guys so much, but you really should review that's what keeps me motivated. I could use the support.**_

_**Thnx to my reviewers:**_

_**Black Light Brightness: How you like that?**_


	7. A Night Out

_**Thank you all again my faithful stalkers. Sorry that my chapters have been far apart but I just found out that I'm going to court, so….yeah. But I thought of my followers and had to write again.**_

"_And Kagome, I don't think I should be around after the baby is born."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's who I killed."_

I stared at him in disbelief. There was no way he could have killed an innocent child. He took my hand but then decided against it and withdrew. I still couldn't believe it. This must be some kind of a sick joke on his part, to try to lighten the mood, but I had to find out.

"Inuyasha, what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Kagome are you aware of the fact that there are demons among us?" I didn't understand his question. I just answered honestly.

"Um….no, you mean like in the feudal era?" He nodded. "That's impossible."

"No it's not. Naraku, he's a demon. That's why he's so strong. I…."

"….Are a demon too?" 

"No, I'm a half demon. But sometimes my demon side takes over. And I got into a fight with my mom, she was pregnant with a daughter, and my demon side took over. I don't remember what happened but when I came back too she was in the hospital losing my little sister. Three years after we adopted Kana. It's not the same but my mother loves her as if Kana were her own. I'm surprised my mother still keeps me around."

I stared up into his golden eyes as he told me all of this. I didn't know what to make of it, but I felt like it wasn't his fault. All of a sudden I just wanted out of that confined space.

"Can we go out?" I asked. He looked confused by my random request.

"Um… like do you want dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good, or a movie." I started to get out of the bed and straighten out my clothes.

"Sure thing." He walked over to the elevator. He took a seat on the platform, and I sat back on his lap. It was amazing how much I let him touch me.

"Inuyasha, do you think we could get some maternity clothes too?" I asked completely disregarding the fact that he may not even know what those were.

"I think my mom wants to take you."

"Oh, okay. I'll have her take me tomorrow."

I had borrowed one of his mother's dresses, nothing too extravagant, just a simple floral print that showed her expanding belly perfectly. I came down the stairs and he was actually dressed nicely himself. He took me out to eat at a nice Italian place that I couldn't pronounce the name of. We were seated near a lovely bay window.

"May I start you off with some beverages?"

"Water please." I replied suddenly very thirsty.

"The same." Inuyasha replied. The waiter left to get our drinks.

"Do you know what you're having?" He asked, I wondered if he really wanted to know or if he was just making conversation.

"I think I'm just going to stick with some spaghetti that sounds pretty amazing right now, although it's been a few hours since I've eaten." I said pointing to my stomach. He smiled.

"Sorry about that. I should have given you something to eat." He looked down at his empty plate.

"It's okay, I'm eating now and that's what matters." I gave him my dazzle smile, although it hasn't dazzled anyone in quite some while, but he seemed pretty dazzled by it. It made me wonder if I had something in my teeth. I self-consciously ran my tongue across my teeth. All clear. When I looked back up he had a new look in his eyes, one I could pinpoint anywhere. Desire.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?" I answered; my heart began to leap forward. I could have sworn it fell out onto my plate because now he was looking at me funny.

"Are you okay?" His tone no longer husky with desire but filled with concern.

"Um…." Come to think of it I did feel kind of funny. Before I knew it I had gotten up and headed for the bathroom. I pushed past a young lady into a stall and started vomiting right there at the restaurant. I felt like a fool. I couldn't go anywhere without doing something embarrassing. After a little while I came out and Inuyasha was by the door.

"Inuyasha, I…." 

"It's okay. I had them box up the food. Come on I want to show you something." He took my hand and led me out to the car. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going I was too embarrassed to say anything.

We arrived at a secluded park on the edge of a cliff. You could see the lighthouse and the moon teasing the water with its glorious light streaming into the water breaking and bending the rays of light transmitted. He took my hand and led me to a bench.

"I like to come here sometimes to think about things and to enjoy the beauty. I wanted to share it with you. I've wanted to share it with you for a long time." He turned to face me. I looked up into his eyes shimmering just as bright as the moon up above us.

I brought my head up and kissed him full on the lips. I caught him by surprise but he didn't resist, just complied. He wrapped his arms around me as I tucked my arms into his kimono and felt the soft warmth of his skin. He let a growl escape his throat. His tongue asked for entrance but I denied him. I broke free from the passion and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. I pushed his kimono off his left shoulder and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not." I whispered right back.

"Kagome, what if I hurt you? Or the baby?" He asked me softly stroking my hair.

"You won't." I responded simply.

"But how do you know?"

" I just do."

"Inuyasha…I'm afraid but I'm going to take a chance." I said.

"What are you…" Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his manhood. He took in a breath and gripped my back with pleasure.

_**Thank You my lovelies. Please R & R.**_

_**To my wonderful reviewers:  
Black Light Brightness: Hope you likez.**_


	8. Reveal to the Hospital

_**Thank you my loyals.**_

_"Kagome, what if I hurt you? Or the baby?" He asked me softly stroking my hair._

_"You won't." I responded simply._

_"But how do you know?"_

_" I just do."_

_"Inuyasha…I'm afraid but I'm going to take a chance." I said._

_"What are you…" Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his manhood. He took in a breath and gripped my back with pleasure._

I quickly let go and stepped back. The arousal that spread through me and knowing his arousal scared me. I couldn't do this, not here, not now. I started for the car. He grabbed me and pulled me close not even bother to hide himself. All of a sudden he started to dance. We swayed back and forth to the music no one but us could hear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered his hands to my bottom. As he did so he pressed into me. I sucked in a breath but said not a word. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Then the tears came. I could feel them rushing out unwelcome and uninvited. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He gave us some space. I waved my hand at him and just pulled away. I walked over to a bench and just let them flow, ever since this baby came around hiding my tears was not an option. He walked over and put his arm around me and even I as surprised when I cowered under him. He let go and I curled into a ball.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry. Come on I'll take you home." He started to help her up.

"You won't be taking her anywhere half-breed." A voice came from the shadows. I froze with terror I knew that voice anywhere. Inuyasha let out a growl and stepped in front of me.

"You leave her be." He growled at Naraku who stepped from the shadows revealing himself.

"And you harlot, I knew that you would cheat, I've always known it. I tried to keep you in line make sure that you do the right thing and stay faithful. As I can see though you have clearly been running off with this dog, tell me is he better in bed?" I stepped out from behind Inuyasha and started toward him.

"I did no such thing Naraku. He simply saw me in distress and gave me shelter. Do you know why Naraku? Because he cares about me, about what happens to me unlike you, and I should have never even let you…" *SLAP* He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Why you little…" He pulled back to hit my square in the stomach. I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came.

"I also care about that baby." Inuyasha said holding onto Naraku's wrist. Naraku turned to me.

"So the little scank got herself knocked up. I suppose it's his." He gestured toward Inuyasha.

"Smell the air oh powerful demon, that is your child, but they shall never know that." Inuyasha hauled off and hit Naraku square in the jaw. It wasn't enough to knock him out but enough to get him to let go of me. Before I knew it we were in his vehicle and speeding towards home. I felt a small sharp pain in my stomach. It wasn't unusual for me after a fight with Naraku, but I was worried. It hurt so muchthat I clutched the side of my underbelly. Inuyasha caught a glance at me and was immediately worried.

"What is wrong?" His voice came out hurried.

"The baby, I get pains after fighting with…Him." I gave a weak smile. The clutched the spot again in reaction to wave two of the pain. It was less than normal but of course this time I didn't get punished, but I knew that I would, given time.

"We're going to the hospital." He said firmly. I just gazed at him. It didn't register that he would care to bring me to a hospital.

"Okay…" I whispered, and lay back allowing sleep to take over.

I woke up to a smell I couldn't determine. I opened my eyes to a very concerned Inuyasha holding my hand. Izayoui was sitting in a chair napping. I had to sit up to look over my stomach to see her, just barely, but enough to make me realize that I had gotten bigger than I thought. I rested my free hand on my stomach. I lay my head back down. I was very tired.

"Can I get anything for you Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered softly. I gave him a warm smile.

"Inuyasha, you've already given me so much." I moved his hand onto my stomach, "You have given this baby even more." His face turned a nice shade of red. He inched closer to the bed.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you, although now may not be the time." He said looking away.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I locked my fingers in his. He met my gaze.

"Kagome, I want to be the father to your children." I just looked at him.

"Well what of this child?" I asked.

"That's what I…"He was cut off by the doctor coming in.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. Glad to see that you are awake. Now about your babies…"


	9. Hospital

_**Y',Where are my people? I miss your reviews… please come back.**_

_"Kagome, I want to be the father to your children." I just looked at him._

_"Well what of this child?" I asked._

_"That's what I…"He was cut off by the doctor coming in._

_"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. Glad to see that you are awake. Now about your babies…"_

"My baby you mean." I said smiling. It's only _a_ baby. Can't be more…

"No Mrs. Higurashi I meant babies." She gave a radiant smile. " you are the mother of triplets. Everyone in the room, even Izayoui who had stirred awake when the doctor came in, were staring at her.

"Trip…triplets…" I whispered. Not only one but three babies inside of my little body? How could that be?

"Yes, triplets, soon enough we can try to figure out the gender. Mrs. Higurashi do you have a personal doctor?" She asked checking my chart. I shook my head "no." "Well you need one right away."

"Can you refer me to anyone in particular?" I asked. I don't know of any of the doctors hear. Naraku never let me come to the hospital unless he had to like the time I had that allergic reaction to latex. Condoms of course were my means of finding out.

"Dr. Crane is a really good doctor. She's really inexpensive too. Private practitioner, American, but she's legit in her work. I'd recommend her." She gave a slight frown while reading my papers. "You have got to take care of yourself. Have you been bleeding?" I bit my lip.

"Yes."

"Sharp pains?"

"Yes"

"Honey, have you been exercising?"

"No."

"Good, had any accidents?" I looked over at Inuyasha. He gave my hand a slight squeeze. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"What sorts of accidents?" Concern and recognition filled her face. I looked away from her to Inuyasha, then to the ceiling. I took like six shallow deep breaths trying to keep tears down.

"Her husband…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha no!" I blurted out.

"What about your husband?" She asked turning her full attention to me. I chewed on my lower lip for a minute.

"My husband…" I looked over at Izayoui and she nodded, "He left before we knew that we had conceived and I have been really clumsy. Falling on the stairs, slipping on wet floors, that kind of stuff." I started chewing my lips again.

"Uh-huh, and why so eager to have him," pointing to Inuyasha, "Hide this from me?" She asked eyes not leaving me, everyone's eyes were on me.

"I am just ashamed of the fact that I can't take care of myself I guess." I looked down.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I think she has had enough of visitors for today, please go home and get rest and come back in the morning to see her." The doctor directed to Izayoui and her son. They left, Inuyasha didn't want to go but his mother pushed his out despite protests.

"I am sorry." I said. _I know that I am being a complete fool, but if he finds out…_

"For what, you've told me everything I need to take care of you and you're baby." She said pulling up a chair. I looked away; I didn't want her to see the truth in my eyes. "I suppose you didn't though now, did you?" I looked up at her. She knew, it must be written all over me like some contaminated object. I shook my head. "Would you like to tell me?" Her voice was a lot softer now.

"My husband, he…" I let out a shaky breath, "he hits me…well not just hits but he beats me, constantly. He didn't know about the baby until tonight. Although he only slapped me tonight but being upset over that is what brought me here? I think, anyway that is probably how you could tell I was lying. It most likely bruised. He beats me and takes me and…" I started shaking, tears built behind my eyes, "the baby isn't safe with him. Those people, the ones here with me tonight, that's my best friend and the closest thing I have to a mother." The doctor reached over and held my hand. She gave it a light squeeze and handed me some tissues.

"Kagome you are very brave taking all of this on on your own. I was in an abusive relationship myself. That's how I got my son. I escaped before he could be harmed and it looks like you're just as lucky as I. I remember when Naraku, which was his name, found out I had run away he tried to find me but my father was a cop. I was only 16, but I made it and so have you. I am going to have to hospital psychiatrist come and see you through your stay. As your doctor, please, try talking to her." She gave a little smile.

"What…what did you say his name was?" The shock crept over my body. Then I remembered something; Smell the air oh powerful demon.

"Naraku, why do you ask?"

"That's the name of my husband…" I barely choked out.


	10. I Love You

_**Sorry guys. I've been meaning to update but a lot of really, really bad things have been happening to me and this story wasn't a priority anymore, but I am going to try to continue once more. For you.**_

_"Kagome you are very brave taking all of this on on your own. I was in an abusive relationship myself. That's how I got my son. I escaped before he could be harmed and it looks like you're just as lucky as I. I remember when Naraku, which was his name, found out I had run away he tried to find me but my father was a cop. I was only 16, but I made it and so have you. I am going to have to hospital psychiatrist come and see you through your stay. As your doctor, please, try talking to her." She gave a little smile._

_"What…what did you say his name was?" The shock crept over my body. Then I remembered something; Smell the air oh powerful demon._

_"Naraku, why do you ask?"_

_"That's the name of my husband…" I barely choked out._

I woke some hours later not really paying attention to much. Too much was swimming around in my head. My doctor had married Naraku before I had, how old was he really? Why does he keep doing this? Inuyasha stirred in the chair. Izayoui had gone home for the night. I get to come home today after my therapy session, which was at 10. I glanced at the clock. 9:58am.

"Inuyasha…" He came right too.

"Yes, Kagome, what is it?" He jumped up out of his chair.

"I love you." I blushed at this comment, but it was full of such truth.

A doctor I am unfamiliar with came into the room. She had beautiful brown hair tied up into a bun high on her head. She had gorgeous almond eyes behind little glasses. She gave a slight smile at Inuyasha by my side who presented looked amusing with his jaw near to the floor. His hand in mine was warm and tender. I truly did love my best firend.

"Inuyasha, could you leave us for about an hour please. I am her therapists." She turned toward me, "I'm ."

_**Sorry that it's short but the session has to be a different chapter and I am under small roadblock. Please R&R.**_


	11. Haruo, Mom, & Dad

_**Again I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter but major writers block. Here I go again.**_

"_I love you." I blushed at this comment, but it was full of such truth._

_A doctor I am unfamiliar with came into the room. She had beautiful brown hair tied up into a bun high on her head. She had gorgeous almond eyes behind little glasses. She gave a slight smile at Inuyasha by my side who presented looked amusing with his jaw near to the floor. His hand in mine was warm and tender. I truly did love my best firend._

"_Inuyasha, could you leave us for about an hour please. I am her therapists." She turned toward me, "I'm ."_

Inuyasha got up slowly but wouldn't leave until I nodded that it was okay. Has he always been like this, protecting me, saving me from everyone, even myself?

"_I don't want to eat dirt Haruo!" I yelled into his face tugging at the bottom of my dress, "And I won't lift up my dress!" Haruo took a menacing step closer. Then all of a sudden he was thrown back a great distance and a figure taller than me with dog ears and long silver hair stood before me._

"_You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." He said watching Haruo run away crying._

"_Wha…what's your name?" I asked tentatively._

"_My name is Inuyasha." He said as he took my hand and walked with me to class to keep me safe. We were best friends from that day on. I never left his side; until Naraku entered the picture._

It was all Naraku's fault that I ever became hurt, but I never lost Inuyasha. He was always there, always right within distance.

"Ms. Higurashi, are you ready to begin?" I nodded. "Let's start with how you are feeling, how are you today?"

"I'm pretty good…well as good as I can be here in the hospital." I answered warily.

"Well that's good. What about your family, is that who is in here constantly?"

"My family…"

"_Inuasha I'm coming over!" I blurted into the phone hysterically._

"_Wha…oh, ok. Back stairs, I'll be up." He mumbled into the phone. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door. I tried not to cry while behind the wheel but the tears streamed endlessly. I cut my lights and slowed to a stop in front of Inuyasha's house. I got out and ran up the back stairs to Inuyasha's room. I burst through the door crying, startling Inuyasha. I wrapped my arms around him crying out:_

"_They're dead, they're dead! I can't believe that they are dead!" He wrapped his arms around me._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… calm down. Who's dead?" He asked shaking a little from me startling him._

"_Mom and dad!" I choked out. His face paled and he let me cry on him as we sat on his bed. I stayed there the whole night and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I thought that it was a dream until the police arrived at his house. His mother had no idea I was there until Inuyasha explained and the police confirmed._

I came back to someone shaking me and Inuyasha calling my name. It was a nurse.

"I'm…I'm sorry I was…thinking." I apologized to everyone.

"About what?" A voice came from the blur that was my eye sight slowly clearing up.

"Mom and dad…"

_**I hope that everyone enjoys. Please R&R.**_


	12. Leave Me

_**Allo everyone. Trying to keep these things going, but I am going on a strike and won't write another chapter until I get a review.**_

_I came back to someone shaking me and Inuyasha calling my name. It was a nurse._

"_I'm…I'm sorry I was…thinking." I apologized to everyone._

"_About what?" A voice came from the blur that was my eye sight slowly clearing up._

"_Mom and dad…"_

"Oh God, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll… I'll be fine." I answered staring off into space. Inuyasha escorted the therapist into the hall and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was spacing out again.

"_You and Inuyasha are awfully close." He said somewhat harshly._

"_He's my best friend of course." I replied._

"_I don't like how close you two are. It has to end." He growled._

"_No, I'm not just going to give him up." I conveyed trying to hide my surprise. All of a sudden he smacked me right across the face. I started crying immediately._

"_Shut up!" He yelled. I quit whimpering, as he leaned over and kissed me._

Content not appropriate for anyone under the age of 13

_He grabbed my shirt and pulled it up exposing my silk bra. The tears came relentlessly. He lay me down on the bed and took off all of my clothes. I cried hard as he took me. I could barely breathe. Every part of my body hurt and swelled slightly. I had bruises on my waists._

_I didn't go to school that day. I put on a sweater and sweatpants and hid in my room all day. Inuyasha called after school but I wouldn't pick up. He came to my window and all I could do was sob. He managed to climb up into my window but when he touched me I cringed away. I yelled at him._

"_Go away! I don't want to see you!" I cried._

"_But…why? I have been worried all day." He took a careful step toward me._

"_Please, Inuyasha. Leave me, before my husband comes to me I want to be alone with him." He grabbed my wrist. I cried out in pain and yanked my hand back._

"_Please Inuyasha just leave." He nodded slightly_

"_I'll call you tomorrow morning. Its best if you pick up." He climbed out of the window._

"Inuyasha… don't ever leave me." I said simply.

_**Remember no chapters until I get me some reviews. Head me my loyal readers.**_


	13. Capture

_**I'm back! Who missed me? Sorry that my chappies are short but I'm working on it. I don't really care about the reviews, I'm just teasing ya'll but I do have serious writer's block making my threat seem serious. For that I am sorry.**_

"_Please, Inuyasha. Leave me, before my husband comes to me I want to be alone with him." He grabbed my wrist. I cried out in pain and yanked my hand back._

"_Please Inuyasha just leave." He nodded slightly_

"_I'll call you tomorrow morning. Its best if you pick up." He climbed out of the window._

"_Inuyasha… don't ever leave me." I said simply._

"I don't plan on it. Kagome I love you." He answered.

We were getting ready to leave the hospital. My clothes were a tad bit tight, but I had bigger ones at the house. I rolled down the window even though there was a chill in the air. Later that afternoon I took the car to get some more maternity clothes, mostly underwear. I was willing to be more flamboyant with the fang family.

As I was out it was hard to find anything that fit comfortably. I was probably having a bad day. All of a sudden someone came up from behind me and covered my mouth with one hand grabbing my wrists with the other. I struggled but it seemed to no avail.

"I have a gun, come with me willingly or say good bye to your precious child. Do you understand me?" I nodded vigorously. I knew who it was and his threat was never empty. "Good." He escorted me out of the building and to his vehicle where he knocked me unconscious.

I woke up not knowing where I was. There was a searing pain on my arms and when I looked at them I was in horror. He had peel chunks of skin off of my arms, 3 on my left and 4 on my right. 5 on my right calve and 7 on my left. 3 on my stomach, but there weren't any on my back. At least none of them are deep enough for major blood loss. Tears started running down my face, _why must he always find me? How? _I thought to myself.

"I wish I had never met you!" I shouted, "I don't love you!" Then in whispers, "I love Inuyasha." I held myself not knowing what to do. He had me now and I couldn't escape, it wasn't even the house. It stung in the freshly revealed areas. I got up and looked around.

I was in a tiny room. It had a stool, some straw on the floor, and that was it. No door to be found, nor windows for that matter. A sensation came over me that was very familiar. I had to pee. I searched around for a toilet but I couldn't find one. Eventually I couldn't hold it any longer. I went over to the straw on the floor and let it go there. Went I was done I tried to clean up the best that I could but there was only so much I could do.

I sat on the stool waiting. For what, I never knew. Maybe his return, or my rescue, all I knew was that I was hurt, I was scared and I was alone.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and asked Izayou.

"I thought that she went shopping?" She inquired.

"Yeah… she did but that was hours ago. It's dark now. We should go find her." He pointed got into the car and headed out.


	14. Kicking

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to be more consistent.**

_I sat on the stool waiting. For what, I never knew. Maybe his return, or my rescue, all I knew was that I was hurt, I was scared and I was alone._

_"Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and asked Izayou._

_"I thought that she went shopping?" She inquired._

_"Yeah… she did but that was hours ago. It's dark now. We should go find her." He pointed got into the car and headed out._

I woke up on leaves, and when I looked around all I could see were trees. There was a slight frost on the ground, the first one of the winter. I stood up slowly. There was still sunlight in the distance. I started walking, walking anywhere but here. I just wanted to go home. It was hours before I came upon a path and started to follow it. Not long after I knew where I was. A little further ahead is where I had my first kiss.

"_So what's the big deal about kissing anyway? Why does everyone get so worked up about it?" I asked. He shook his head._

"_I don't know. It always seems to make people crazy." Inuyasha answered. He kicked his feet against the side of the rock that we were sitting on. The sunlight made him look gorgeous, something he never seemed to notice about himself._

"_Maybe… maybe we should try it? Just to see what all the mess is about? You wanna..?" I proposed looking up into his wonderful eyes._

"_Alright if you want to." He answered._

"_How do we do it? Do we close our eyes? How do we find each other with our eyes closed?" I blushed slightly; these questions were awkward in a silly sort of way._

"_Our eyes don't close until our lips touch, you'll know." He said as he moved in closer. I tilted my chin up toward him. I had never kissed before and was a little nervous about kissing my best friend. What if it destroyed our friendship?_

_Before I knew it there was electricity flowing between us, as if our mouths were the gateway to some wondrous realm of reality we had never know before. He put his hand on the back of my head and I my own on his chest. The kiss was deep with so much meaning I wasn't sure that my brain could process it all. It was perfect. Then, it was over. He pulled back slowly taking small breaths. I lay my head on his chest._

"_That was magical." I said._

"_Yeah…" was all he said. We didn't talk until we phoned each other that night as we did every night since we were 10. We talked as if it never happened, but that memory would stay with me until the end of my days._

I rested on the rock I held so dear. I would be home soon. Just then there was a strange feeling in my stomach. I pressed my hand to the spot where it was happening and could feel it from the outside as well as the inside. Then I realized, the babies were kicking. They must have been disturbed by the abnormal amount of exercise that I was implicating on them by trying to escape Naraku.

I decided to continue my walk when it started to rain. At least I wasn't wearing anything white. Another couple of hours and I was out onto the road. I walked in a neighborhood that I was barely familiar with when I stopped in front of a house that I recognized. I couldn't remember who lived there. The occupant came out carrying a large trash bag. He noticed me right away and it only took one good look to recognize him.

"Haruo?" I called out. The figure looked up and stared at me. I started walking towards him.

"Kagome, is that you? You look so… different." He put the trash into the garbage can and turned to face me.

"Oh thank God, someone I know. Can I use your phone, and.. maybe get out of the rain for a bit?" I pleaded. He looked at my swollen stomach and nodded his head opening the door for me. I followed him into the living room where a pretty girl about our age was sitting on the couch.

"Kagome, this is Ayame, Ayame, Kagome. She is just going to use the phone real quick." He said starting toward her. She just stared for a little while and then looked away as if embarrassed for looking. I quickly dialed Inuyasha's phone number.

"Hello," Izayou's voice, "You have reached the Fang residence please leave your name and number and we will get back to you as soon as we can." I hung up and took a seat across form them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He offered to both of us. Ayame nodded leading him to go to the kitchen.

"You're that girls who's married aren't you?" She asked quietly. I blushed at this remark, it was embarrassing for me.

"Yes, I am, but not for long." I answered quickly. She looked puzzled.

"He's gotten worse?" She asked. I stared into her eyes. What did she know?

"Worse? What do you mean…"

"I mean worse than he was before. I've seen you two around school. You never look happy anymore, and you wear a ton of make-up." I was shocked, someone had noticed. "I've even walked into the bathroom to hear you crying sometimes, but I never got the chance to talk to you. I started watching you, to see if you were okay. You weren't." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I just closed it back up again. "I told the counselor what I suspected was happening, which by the looks of it was more than I suspected, but they never did anything about it. Said that Naraku came from a reputable family and he would never do such a thing. When I tried to get the police involved you disappeared. I thought maybe that you had, well, been murdered by him. I've seen him do things to you, behind the school, in his car. I tried to help you." I clasped and unclasped my hands continuously.

"Why help me? I never helped you…"

"People like him and my father belong in a jail cell to rot for the rest of their lives." She got up and took a seat right next to mine. She took my hand in hers. "What happened, what he did… it's not okay, ever. "

The tears came in a flood as she took me in her arms. All I could do was cry, how could I have missed someone watching me all those times? All of a sudden the phone rang. Haruo came in and answered it.

"I believe it's for you." He said offering the phone to me.

"Hello…Inuyasha?"


	15. The Deli

**Hey all, appreciate the reviews, it keeps me going. I am inspired, so I shall give.**

_"Why help me? I never helped you…"_

_"People like him and my father belong in a jail cell to rot for the rest of their lives." She got up and took a seat right next to mine. She took my hand in hers. "What happened, what he did… it's not okay, ever. "_

_The tears came in a flood as she took me in her arms. All I could do was cry, how could I have missed someone watching me all those times? All of a sudden the phone rang. Haruo came in and answered it._

_"I believe it's for you." He said offering the phone to me._

_"Hello…Inuyasha?"_

"Yes, I'm okay…I think. I'm at Haruo's house. Yeah. I'll meet you at the deli on the corner of Maple and Broad. 10 minutes. Okay. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and looked for a clock. 7:43pm. I turned to them, "I must be going."

"Haruo, give her a ride." He looked down at her, gave a slight nod and started for the door. She came up to me and handed me a slip of paper. On it was a phone number. "Call me, when you're safe; if you want to."

"Tha… thank you." And I followed Haruo out to his car. The rain had stop but there was still a mist in the air that hung so heavy you couldn't see more than two feet in front of you. He had a nice car, one with leather seats. We were silent.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him. He didn't take his eyes off of the road.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was rotten to you as we were children. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. We were young, things have changed since then." I looked down at my clothes, ironically I was wearing a dress, now very torn and tattered, but a dress none the less.

_"I don't want to eat dirt Haruo!" I yelled into his face tugging at the bottom of my dress, "And I won't lift up my dress!"_

"You don't have to lift up your dress. For anyone." I turned into his stare; we were parked outside the deli. "What happened to you Kagome? What changed?" I had never known that he would ever be this concerned about me.

"I got married… that's what." I whispered.

"So, I'm getting married. This fall, to Ayame. That isn't going to change who we are, and what is going on between us. I mean, what made you so blind?" He turned to face me, edging a little closer to me.

"My parents died, and after that I just couldn't fight anymore. I was just so weak with grief." I let out a small sigh.

"Could you fight now? If someone came after you, could you fight?" He moved in closer.

"I… I don't know." He pushed me over and crawled over top of me. "What… what are you doing?" I cried out.

"Tell me "no" Kagome. Tell me "no."" He grabbed the bottom of my dress and slowly started sliding it up. I started pushing on his chest but he was much too heavy for me. I squirmed trying to get away. "Kagome, tell me no!" My dress was to the bottom of my panty line I tried to slide up to reach the lock but he ripped my hand away. "Say it!"

"NO!" I screamed it in his face. Just like that he was off of me and on the other side of the car. I sat up shaking. _Was he really going to hurt me?_ I pulled my dress down and held my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Next time you see him, yell "no." You run away screaming "no." You're always legit if you say "no." He can't get away with a thing if you say it." He lowered his eyes. "I wouldn't have hurt you Kagome, and I'm sorry for scaring you. But now, now you can say no." With that final statement he unlocked the car. I got out and rushed to the deli. I stopped just outside of the entrance before deciding to turn back. I ran back and tapped on his window.

"Thank you." I whispered and ran inside. I walked right into someone as soon as I entered the store. The man turned around slowly. As I looked up I slowly realized who it was. It was Naraku. He gave a wry smile. I backed slowly away.

"No…" I whispered. I knocked over a display. It clashed loudly as it all bounced off of the floor rolling away.

"Hey!" The cashier yelled, then more softly, "Hey, miss? Are you alright?"

"No…NO!" I turned to the cashier and started running toward the cash register. "Help! You've got to help me!" I started huffing, out of breath. Naraku started walking over to us in a light stride.

"What? What can I do miss?" I had the cashiers' full attention; they had one hand under the desk." I started whispering.

"That man, he's abusive, he's my abuser. I need you to call the police. You can't let him get me." He nodded, paused for a moment and then let me behind the counter.

"Get back as far as you can." I shook my head yes, and noticed him grabbing a shotgun from under the counter. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes sir, I believe that you can. You see that is my wife, and she is slightly delirious. She just had an accident last week and can't seem to piece things together right." He chuckled slightly, "It can be amusing at times, you see, she thinks that our cat is her brother-in-law. At other times she can come up with serious accusations. Lately she's been telling people that I am her abusive father. Fortunately enough her actual abuser is dead now and can no longer harm her, but as I said, she is very confused." The cashier looked back at me with a questionable gaze. I quickly mouthed "no" multiple times. Naraku took a step closer placing his hands onto the counter.

"I'm sorry but I will have to turn matters over to the police. They will be here shortly." The cashier put both hands on the gun. Naraku made a face twisted with anger and then scoffed.

"Well then, they won't let me have her until they take her to the station and read the reports on the accident themselves. I suppose I will just wait at home until they call me to come pick you up my dear." With that he turned to leave and exited the building. The cashier turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking a step towards me.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, thank you so much." I reached up to my face only to realize that I was crying.

"He sounded very convincing… how can I be sure he isn't telling the truth?" The cashier questioned me.

"I know exactly who I am and who he is. I am Kagome Higurashi that is my husband, Naraku Higurashi. He is a very, very aweful man. You see this?" I pointed to the patches of missing flesh on my arms, "He did this to me," I pointed to my stomach, "He did this to me, against my will." The bell rang from above the entrance. I looked up and there he was.

**Thank you all, please keep the reviews coming, they are a real encouragement to me.**


	16. Waiting

**Thank you loyal ones. Please enjoy.**

_"He sounded very convincing… how can I be sure he isn't telling the truth?" The cashier questioned me._

_"I know exactly who I am and who he is. I am Kagome Higurashi that is my husband, Naraku Higurashi. He is a very, very awful man. You see this?" I pointed to the patches of missing flesh on my arms, "He did this to me," I pointed to my stomach, "He did this to me, against my will." The bell rang from above the entrance. I looked up and there he was._

"Inuyasha!" I called and ran from behind to counter to him. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight.

"Kagome, I've been searching all over town for you. The car was at the mall, where did you go?" He said releasing me enough to look at my face. His own was so beautiful, it was a wonder that I didn't fall in love with it earlier.

"It was Naraku, he kidnapped me and then left me in the woods, probably for dead. He was just here, but the clerk got rid of him." I jutted out. I wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I can smell his scent. Come on, I'll take you home." He started for the door, my hand in his.

"No, the police are on their way. It's time I told them what has been happening to me…and my baby."

"But Kagome, are you sure?" I nodded firmly. _I knew that I needed to talk_, I placed a hand on my stomach, _I knew that my children deserved better than the constant fear of that __man_. Inuyasha took my hand and sat me down as the cashier offered me a chair to wait. We sat waiting and waiting.

_3.5 hours later_

"Kagome, can I get you anything?" Inuyasha asked holding me on his lap. I shook my head and lay upon his chest.

"I can't believe that they aren't here yet, it is only a few blocks from here." I said absently. As if on a cue the phone rang. The cashier picked up and a grave look came over his face. He thanked the person on the other end and hug up.

"You may just leave; they said that you aren't needed and that you can go home."

"But why?" I asked standing up and straightening my tattered dress.

"Honestly, I don't know. It seems highly peculiar to me."

"Okay.." I took Inuyasha's hand as he guided me out the door.

We started in silence; neither of us knew what to say. I kept holding my stomach and smoothing my dress. I tried to remember what had happened during my captivity.

_I started to release the fluids I had been holding for hours in the straw. It ran down my leg over the fresh wounds stinging so fierce that I started to scream through the tears. I ripped off a piece of my dress to wipe it away with. I looked around the room finding scarcely a thing in it. It was a tiny place with barely air to breath. I needed to sleep but couldn't possibly sleep on the hard floor. I tried to feel what was active in my body. My cervix was on fire and dilated too. He raped me. The cuts must have been fresher because they stung with more severity. I closed my eyes to try to feel it all so that I would know where to tell the doctor to look. He cut the cervix too, before so that the juices would flow into it. There was more pain, more cuts…behind my ears, he cut a solitary line just behind my ears, but why? I was so tired, I had to sleep. The babies kicked in agreement, or agony, I couldn't possible know which._

"Did he.." Inuyasha started but I cut him off.

"Uh huh." I stared straight ahead. I didn't want to see the anger crawl over his face. I had lost my anger, it's almost to be expected now. Anger never solved my grievances. I let a single tear cascade down. I heard some sniffling and realized that we had pulled over. I looked over to see Inuyasha's head in his arms over the steering wheel. He was _crying_. I felt a pang of guilt and turned myself to face him putting a hand on his arm.

"Inu.." I whispered, "What's wrong?" He wiped at his eyes and looked up at me.

"I love you Kagome-"

"I know, and I love you t-"

"And I have failed you. I love you and yet he still has you." He glanced at my stomach, "He will always have you and I can never save you from him. I can never be good enough for you to be able to simply go out of the house." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I didn't what to say or what I could do. It hurt and shocked me, what he had said. I wiped at my face to find that his words had caused me to join the salty sea that was drowning us so slowly.

I hugged him and held him tightly in my arms. We cried for ourselves and each other. We both calmed down after some time gaining our composures, at least well enough to get us home. I didn't know about him but I was completely exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. I rolled down the window to get some fresh air.

After a few miles I started to smell smoke but Inuyasha was already speeding to get back home. I slid a glance at him hoping against hope that it wasn't what we both were suspecting. We approached an uproarious fire consuming our house in violent yellow flames devouring it with the greed of a million kings. It was angry as the man who had set it himself, Naraku. We both knew it. My heart sunk as we drew closer and saw the ambulance loading someone into the back, the flames also claiming the neighboring houses.

He pulled to the side about three houses down and ran towards the inferno. I locked the car and struggled to keep up with him. As I approached Inuyasha was fighting against two firemen and an EMP to get into the ambulance, tears flying off his face. The closer I got the more I could hear.

"You have to … go, I need to … me to be …!"

"… you can't go in … severe burns and abrasions and she … "

I finally got close enough to hear clearly. I struggled to catch my breath as I listened.

"I have to see her; you have to let me to her!"

"Can you give us your name and relation?"

I held my breath for his response and peered into the ambulance.

"Izayou, Izayou Fang! She's my mother!'


	17. Blinding Flames

_**My loyalties are to you. My refuge.**_

_I finally got close enough to hear clearly. I struggled to catch my breath as I listened._

"_I have to see her; you have to let me to her!"_

"_Can you give us your name and relation?"_

_I held my breath for his response and peered into the ambulance._

"_Izayou, Izayou Fang! She's my mother!'_

It felt like my heart had stopped, but that couldn't be true since it was beating in my ears. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He threw me to the ground. I tried to be sympathetic to him but it scared me the way that he could just cast me aside like I didn't mean a thing to him. I couldn't watch anymore of it. Inuyasha crying in his struggle and the flames taking everything up. I ran.

I ran, and I ran. I kept running blindly, I knew it wasn't safe but I didn't care. I felt as though Inuyasha had become just as the thing that I feared most. Naraku. A crevasse. For a moment I was freefalling before the pain. The excruciating pain and then it was dark.

I woke only to find myself back with Haruo. I was lying on their couch. Ayame was doing her best to make me comfortable.

"We found you lying on the side of the road." She whispered, "We didn't know what to do so we brought you inside. Do you want us to call an ambulance?" I shook my head "no".

"Where is Inuyasha?" I asked earnestly. I felt terrible for running, I didn't know what had come over me but I shouldn't have run off like that. He needed me, and he was always there for me. Always. Neither of them knew where he was. I stood up quickly.

"I have to get to him!" I cried. Haruo pushed me back onto the couch.

"You are injured. Stay." I didn't fight hard. I had my babies to think of. Ayame guided me upstairs tot eh spare bedroom and left to call an ambulance. I rolled onto my side not even noticing the door shut behind me.

_**This material not suited for children under the age of 13**_

I woke to a hand over my mouth. I struggled against it and tried to bite at it. He pressed himself against me, his manhood pushing against my bottom. I started crying. I didn't want to live anymore. I just wanted to die. I wished that he would kill me. Idea! I stuck him in the ribs with my elbow causing him to cry out in pain but he didn't loosen his grip.

"For that one I do this." His whispered, his words tapering as the hiss of a snake. He released himself and pushed it up my rectum and started pumping. I tried to scream from the pain but nothing came out. I was choking from crying so hard. He squeezed my breasts firmly, painfully with his free hand. His hand left my chest and rubbed my pussy. He inserted his fingers getting off all the more and started thrusting harder. He froze.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a hushed whisper. I nodded vigorously. "Then you shouldn't have done that." He laughed an evil high pitched laugh and continued with his game. That's all that it was. He took his took fingers within and thumb out and squeezed my uterus. It flared through my entire abdomen. I started thinking about my babies only to realize that I was skinny again. That they were gone. I struggled furiously hoping to get away and find out what happened. He exploded inside me and left me writhing on the bed in pain.

"You're a lot better now that your stomach has flattened. A lot more feisty too." He smirked remaining in the shadows. I heard the click of a light switch and looked up at him. He wasn't there, nothing was. I had come to realize that I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anything. I was blind.

I shuddered from the pain and started to try to crawl away. I got to the edge of the bed and felt as if I were to fall into the Grand Canyon. I started crying but didn't feel the tears until they were halfway down my cheeks. My eyes were numb. I started reaching for the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" He spit at me and thrust deep within it again. The pain burst through me like a lightening bolt. I caved in and let sleep take over so that I didn't have to feel the pain.

Inuyasha sat by his mother's bedside praying that she would wake up. The doctors had said that she was stabilizing and that she would make a full recovery if left undisturbed by more catastrophy. He knew that wasn't going to be the case. He knew that this was no accident but that she had been attacked, not simply caught in an accidental fire that they had ruled it as. Especially after the police had let the case go.

This whole situation was wrong. He had finally saved her but she wasn't safe at all. None of them were. Not as long as Naraku was alive. She was finally ready to talk about him and now she… where was she? He stood up fast and looked around the room. He could have sworn that she had been right by his side for every part of it. She was no where to be found. He ran out into the waiting room and still could not find her. She had no friends.

_Damn it!_ he thought to himself. He ran back into his mother's room.

"I love you; I'm going to find Kagome." He whispered to her as he kissed the back of her hand. He scribbled a little note in case she woke up and left in search of Kagome.

I woke up seemingly alone. I felt around trying to figure out what sort of room I was in. I couldn't feel any clothes on myself but I was tangle in the sheets. I tried to get out of them but I was on pain and bleeding from unmentionable orifices. I heard a soft cooing. I crawled out of the sheets and walked slowly to the sound.

I reached my hand out to feel what it was. My hands fell over smooth skin, soft as a baby's bottom. Following the curves I realized that it was a tiny human, that it was three tiny humans. They were my babies.

_**I bid you adue.**_


	18. Finding Them I

_**Allo my lovelies, I do hope to please you.**_

_I reached my hand out to feel what it was. My hands fell over smooth skin, soft as a baby's bottom. Following the curves I realized that it was a tiny human, that it was three tiny humans. They were my babies._

I let out a choked cry as I ran my hands over them. They were so tiny that I could hardly believe that they were human. I pulled my hand back remember what my doctor had said about premature children.

"_And if I have them early?" I asked._

"_Then we will have to incubate them in most circumstances. Since there are three of them the survival rate is less, but as long as they are here with us we will do everything we can to help them become healthy young children." I simply nodded._

Their skin would be sensitive. One of them gave a cry coercing the others to follow suit. I picked one up gently and held it to my breast encouraging it to drink. After some time it latched on and drank happily. Before I set it back down I ran my hand over it's genitals to discover that he was a boy. I smiled and held him for a moment before turning to my other children. I followed the same procedure for the other two finding out that I had two boys and a daughter.

I picked them up and brought them to the bed on which I woke and lay curled around them despite how much it had hurt to do so. I wanted to protect them from Him. There was no possible way for it to just be about me now.

* * *

"Did you get a hold of him?" Ayame asked watching Haruo pace. He shook his head. "His mother is at the hospital, we should check there." Haruo nodded and took her by the hand to the car.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the waiting room and walked right into a couple who were trying to rush past him. He mumbled and apology and tried to get past them.

"Inuyasha!" He waved a hand at them and tried to get around them again. "Inuyasha!" The girl's voice was insistent. He looked to see that it was Haruo and Ayame.

"I need to go." He grumbled trying tot keep calm under all of their misfortune.

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome!" That made him freeze in his efforts. He whirled on them.

"Do you know where she is?" His eyes were pleading, he had to find her. Ayame took a couple of breaths. Haruo spoke up.

"Come with us."

* * *

"So you are telling me that you had her and you let him get her?" Inuyasha was furious. The anger wasn't really at them more than it was at himself for not keeping her safe.

"Yes." Haruo kept looking ahead at the road.

"Inuyasha…" Ayame had a strong voice. It was no where near as soft and frightened as Kagome's was. He looked down at her. "There is something else that you should know." She looked over at Haruo and he paused to think about it before he nodded giving her the okay. Ayame took another deep breath. "Are you sure that you are okay to hear this?" The question made his heart skip every other beat and his mind kept thinking of what it could be. _Kagome died. She had a miscarriage. She was tortured and we watched._ A million crazy thoughts raced through his mind at a mile a minute.

"Yes, I need to know."

"When we went to her room to bring her down to eat there was blood everywhere. A lot of it, and on everything." She paused for a breath, "And we found what think are umbilical cords."

* * *

I woke to someone on top of me pounding away and digging into my sides so hard that they bled. I just let them go until I realized that my babies were gone. I struggled against him asking for them. He slapped me across the face.

"They aren't yours b****" Before I could respond he picked up something that I couldn't see and smashed it over my head causing the darkness to swim over me as I lost all feeling.

_**There ya go. I will be going back and making revisions soon.**_


	19. Finding Them II

_**Here I am again, awake , alive and inspired enough to continue with our daring saga.**_

"_When we went to her room to bring her down to eat there was blood everywhere. A lot of it, and on everything." She paused for a breath, "And we found what think are umbilical cords."_

"_They aren't yours b****" Before I could respond he picked up something that I couldn't see and smashed it over my head causing the darkness to swim over me as I lost all feeling._

I woke up almost sweating in a bath of heat that I couldn't shake. I felt heaviness on my chest that was soft and warm. I reached up and felt a medium sized creature there thinking that it was familiar feeling. I sat up and it moved and lay beside me. I had come to realize that it was a cat.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha mumbled looking absolutely miserable. He always rode with his hand on the handle ready to jump out to her rescue but she was never there.

"We'll find her Inuyasha, don't worry. She'll be alright." Haruo told him holding his beautiful wife's hand as he drove. He watched the leaves dry up and die mirroring Inuyasha. He had in a sense died without Kagome. She was the water through the veins that gave him rejuvenation and life.

"You've been saying that. It's been God damn months!" He clenched his teeth and continued to stare out the window. He thought about Kagome and her babies, hoping against the stars and the moon that they were safe knowing all the while that they weren't. All he could do was wish, because that was all that there was left. Nothing else he could give and no where else he could look.

I woke in a room unfamiliar. The bed was soft and there was a weight on my chest that I couldn't recognize. I reached up to pet it; it was soft. I sat up and it moved away startling me. It was a cat. The blankets were plush and the sheets smooth. I relished in the comfort. Slowly I crawled off the bed and crawled around on the floor to get a feel for the new place that I was in. This was becoming a habitual ritual where I no longer knew my captivity and had to find my resources all over again. Oh how precious my sight had been, if only I had known. I searched for clothing to cover myself with realizing that I was in under garments cupping my chest and enveloping my bottom. They were silky and very comfortable. I ran my hands over the length of my body finding all of my wounds bandaged and cared for. My hair was cut short, just below my ears. I wondered if I would be recognizable to any one whom had known me.

I finally had found some fine garments while listening to the cat purr by the bed. They had been laid out for me. This all seemed very strange. I couldn't understand why I had all these good things and no punishment to accompany me. I slipped on the clothes and wandered around the room. It was very lovely from what I could feel. Fine and plush cloths and ornately carved molding and woodwork; it must have been beautiful. Hope surged in my veins as I found a handle to a door. I twisted it slowly and felt it swing open. I was overjoyed and walked through it right into a bunch of clothes. I had found the closet. Thoroughly disappointed I kept on along the wall. The cat wavering in and out of my steps sharing its affection for me apparently knowing that I needed some. I came upon another handle of finely cut glass shaping itself into a jewel. I gave it a turn and pulled. It didn't budge. I yanked and then banged on the door loudly in frustration. It swung open hitting me as it did so. I gasped and got myself right up and out in such a rush that the bottom of the dress flew around me in the gust of air that flew by. I could hear someone coming down toward me. I quickly ran back into the room and searched for the closet hoping to hide in time. I was still pawing the wall when they came in.

"What are you doing?" I had expected and angry man but to my grateful surprise it was a confused woman, an older one it sounded.

"I.."

"The way that I found you ya ought to not get yourself out of bed for another day or so. You're going to hurt yourself." She walked over to me and held my arm taking me back to the bed.

"The way you found me?" I asked. Was I not with another of Naraku's captures?

"Yes ma'am. You were lying out in my woods back there. I found you and brought you up in here. I thought that I had heard an infants cry in the distance but couldn't seem to find any. I've been tracking those sounds for the past four days I'll tell you." I sat straight up.

"You heard my children? They're alive?"

"Last I heard them they were. I have been really hoping to find 'em. How many you got?"

"Three, three infants, I just had them."

"Well my goodness that must have been a lot of work for you to push out, three babies. You rest up I think that I can finally find them tonight. Hopefully in the next few days I will have gotten them home." I leaned back against the headboard thinking of my precious little babies. I just had to save them. "Yup, you're on your monthly regular right now, system's gotta flush out you know. Say… can you see me?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Those captors… they took my sight." I heard her gasp and clutch my hand to her heart.

"My you poor, poor thing. First the bruise you up and take y'er babies and now they'd gone and took your sight. How awful, how simply awful," her voice got stern, "Don't you worry, I'll get them babies back for you."

By the time I woke up again it had been three days. I wavered in and out but was never really awake until now. I turned to my side and got myself comfortable in the bed. I could hear the cat purring beside and listened to the sounds of the house. Megumi, the elderly woman, had not yet awakened. I could hear a soft cooing. Something else was in the room with me. I stood up and looked around feeling all the familiar places from when she woke me to walk around. I started toward the bathroom when I bumped into something mid-waist in height. I felt the soft frill along the edges and felt each individual hole in fabric adding to its beauty. I allowed my hand to slip in to find squirming babies inside. I covered my mouth with a gasp as I sat back down on the bed crying. Her named suited her. Megumi showed me _kindness_, she was my _blessing_.

_**Allo my loyals, here you go. I figure that you could enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**_


	20. Finding Him

_**Gracias para mis loyales. Enjoy.**_

_By the time I woke up again it had been three days. I wavered in and out but was never really awake until now. I turned to my side and got myself comfortable in the bed. I could hear the cat purring beside and listened to the sounds of the house. Megumi, the elderly woman, had not yet awakened. I could hear a soft cooing. Something else was in the room with me. I stood up and looked around feeling all the familiar places from when she woke me to walk around. I started toward the bathroom when I bumped into something mid-waist in height. I felt the soft frill along the edges and felt each individual hole in fabric adding to its beauty. I allowed my hand to slip in to find squirming babies inside. I covered my mouth with a gasp as I sat back down on the bed crying. Her named suited her. Megumi showed me __kindness__, she was my __blessing__._

I cried finding my babies. I could hardly breathe gathering them all up in my arms and holding them close to my bosom. They were so precious, so little and so precious. I lay them back down and pull their crib to the side of my bed. I wanted to lay with my babies but I feared falling asleep and leaving them vulnerable. I lay still rocking them humming the songs of my mother and father.

Inuyasha came back in from his morning search and started to unpack some more. He had moved his and Kagome's things into his apartment. He waited for her call everyday and searched for her every night. He had never known a company as amazing as her. He lifted out shirt after shirt putting them up in his closet. He has just started work. Didn't even bother finishing school; it wasn't worth his time. He got a good job and that's what was important. He heard a soft knocking at his door. He opened it to find Rin standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked boisterously.

"Well I am kind of…"

"Great!" She shoved her way in and headed straight for his kitchen. "You know, you are always such a sour puss at work. Why don't you ever cheer up? You've got a good job and a great place."

"Rin I really don't think.."

"Not to mention you always have a beautiful girl willing to spend plenty of time with you."

Inuyasha sighed. He had told her time and time again that he simply wasn't interested in having a relationship with her. All he wanted was to be friends but she was so over the top it never seemed to reach her ears.

"Oh I'm sick of you toying with me Inuyasha. We have been playing this game for almost a year and I'm done waiting around for you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Rin I…"  
"Don't Rin me!" She threw up her hands and walked over to him. She slammed the door and pushed on his chest with her finger. He walked away until he hit the couch and she pushed him down with her solitary finger.

"Rin, really…" She shushed him and sat down on his lap. She kissed him with a fierce passion catching his breath from his very lungs. He put his hands on her back bringing her closer only for a moment then pushed her away.

"What is it Inuyasha? You can't tell me you don't enjoy it." She reached her hand down and grabbed his firm arousal confirming her. He moaned lightly hardly remembering his last sexual encounter. She bent down to kiss the length of his chest. He almost lost himself when the phone rang. He reached over to pick it up but she fiercely swatted it away and carefully straddled him. He focus on her and allowed darkness to come down in the moment when a sweet, timid voice came onto the machine.

"Inuyasha? It's me. It's taken so long to get back and I got your number from your mother. I thought that I would never see any of you again but fate has spared us that agony. I'll call again in a few hours. Kagome."

At the sound of her voice he dispensed Rin quickly. He tried to catch the phone before the message ended but she was gone. For that brief moment he had her back; she had been within his grasp, and now she was gone again.

"What is your problem?" She yelled looking very frustrated and confused.

"That was Kagome!"

"So? Who is that?"

"Rin… that's my wife."

Kagome nervously set the phone down. was watching her three toddlers in the next room. Rambunctious little children and she adored all three. Only one thing had troubled her about her children and that was her "eldest" child. He grew at a slightly faster pace than the other two children and she suspected that it was from Naraku's blood. He even had the eyes of Naraku and was the meanest of the children. Wasn't too kind to anyone but his mother.


	21. Home

"_**They're back…"**_

Kagome paced nervously biding the time to call Inuyasha back. It had only been twenty seconds since she had called but she was anxious. She decided to run to the store. She let know and left the children with her.

Inuyasha immediately dialed his mother back. The call couldn't go through. He frantically searched for his cell phone. He ran around like a mad man leaving Rin sitting on the couch completely dazed.

"You have a wife?" She seemed completely spun out by the fact.

"Yes!"

"Want to use my phone?" She tentatively held her cell out for him to use feeling the touches of the red flower scrawl over her cheeks along with guilt. He grabbed it up and dialed his mother.

"Hello?" His mother's sweet voice rang through his ears.

"Mom, Kagome?"

"Yes, she just went out and left the children with me."

"Mom…" Inuyasha's voice filled with sadness not being able to contain himself.

"Why don't you come home baby and see them. They are just so precious."

"Yes! Of course! I'll come right over."

"Inuyasha… there is something I should tell you before you come over."

"Anything."

"One of the children, Naraku's blood is pushing the child's growth forward. Another thing is… well… Inuyasha…I think the other two children are yours."

"What?" Inuyasha dropped the phone and picked it back up frantically.

"You know how the demon reproductive system works. You could impregnate her even after she was already impregnated. You have twins darling. They look both like you sweetheart."

"Oh my God!" He hung up the phone and frantically searched for his car keys.

"What is it?" Rin asked him helping him look for his keys.

"Children, I have children." Rin shot straight up.

"What?" He looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

"I know. It's amazing." He felt his pocket and found his keys within. He grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her along with him. He sped the whole way there scaring Rin enough for her to double check her seatbelt several times. She attempted to calm him many times finding no peace but a slight decrease in their speed. They were at the house in no time and he burst through the door. He found his mother fussing with what appeared to be the oldest of the children.

"Lie down and take your nap Misao, no need to cause trouble." The child grabbed her hair and tugged on it fiercely. She bent the child over and spanked him causing him to glare at her but lay down. Inuyasha watched speechless seeing the other two children lie down in their sleep. They were twins with long silver hair and pale faces; both sporting small ears atop their heads. He gingerly picked them up so that they could sleep in his arms. He kissed the top of their heads and silently cried. He has so much love. Rin stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Kagome came home to find her younger ones in his arms. His beauty once again took her breath away. She picked up Misao and laid herself beside him allowing weary sleep to conquer her as well. She knew that she was finally home. With her family and home.

Cities away a dark figure watched a blinking screen resembling a sonar map. Three blinking dots huddled together shines off and on again on the map giving way to their location. They were revealed and vulnerable to attack.

_**Muwahwahwahwah….**_


	22. Blind Rage

_**Oh my loyal followers, thank you.**_

Inuyasha heard a soft crying and found in his arms the beautiful children that were his own. He found Kagome asleep on the couch with her third child. He suddenly realized that he didn't know what to do with them. He approached Kagome attempting to wake her when Misao swatted at his hand causing him to bleed. The children's cries grew louder waking Kagome. She whispered for Misao to sit beside her and he reluctantly obeyed as if bound by her word. She started walking toward them and walked right into the coffee table, as if she had not seen it. At this point she bent down and called to the twins.

"Kagome, what is wrong you just walked into that coffee table like it wasn't there?" The younger children approached her as she replied.

"Oh Inuyasha, I wish that you knew what I knew. You some, some of the children's demonic power resonates with me still." Inuyasha gasped, "But that will wear off. I can see you, and I can see the children, but everything else, everything else is darkness." She brushed her bangs back revealing bandages. She hugged her twins and approached him. She took his hand and placed it upon the bandages. "I have no sight Inuyasha, because I have nothing to see with. He took that from me, he has always punished me."

His hands almost fell through where her eyeballs should have been. He was so agonized and so angry he had to pull his hands from her to keep from hurting her and walked out of the room. She gracefully accepted his reaction and tended to her children.

Inuyasha walked into his mother's kitchen and slammed his fists down onto the table. _How could that bastard do that to her? What fucking right does he have?_ The thought flew through his head. In his frustration he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around.

"Inuyasha, it isn't as bad as you might think. I can live with it. My children are safe and healthy and that is all that matters to me, I would give anything for them." Inuyasha fought a scream.

"Kagome, do you still love me?" She nodded.

"Of course I do Inuyasha, I spend all of my time searching for you because I loved you not because I wanted your pity, I have always loved you." He smiled.

"Good, then answer me this, will you make me a great wife? Marry me? Marry me before we must flee, we can leave this town, and all of Naraku's connections and just go. You, me and the kids. What do you say?" She simply nodded and smiled.

"Inyuasha, that sounds absolutely lovely."

Rin paced around frantic and fierce. How dare he not have told her that he was married? She paused a moment, although she never really asked, and he told her several time he wasn't interested. But in his apartment he had his hands all over her. How dare he! Then again…

"No, you are right to think such. He should have been very clear and simply stated that he had a wife. You should be angry Rin." A tall dark figure came out of the shadows and approached her. "I can give him to you. I can make him love you Rin. I know that you have loved him since you were small and you can have him, in return for, a favor..."

"What favor? What long since lost love? Who are you?" Rin cautiously stepped back.

"I am to watch over Kagome and return her to her work as her father's will dictates, she ran away with Inuyasha and we need her back, but we do not want to make a scene. I ask one thing of you Rin, follow them, keep a close eye on them and even befriend them. I will come back to you Rin and I want an answer. Soon."

**InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai: **There you go, an update, finally. I have had too much going on to possibly right but now I have some time so here you go. Thank you for the encouragement.

**JP5125:** I answer suspense with suspense, here, have some more.

**WanderingDreamer4Ever:** And you thought I was evil before..


	23. Accepted

"Inuyasha, I love you. I will marry you this very moment." She hugged him with a simple grace and went back to the children. She sent them to two separate rooms and brought Inuyasha to another room. Before he knew it she was all over him and he hardly knew what was happening.

"Ka… Kagome….."

"Sshhh…. Inuyasha, it's alright."

She lowered him to the ground and freed his manhood. Smoothly massaging it she licked up his shaft and swallowed it deeply encouraged by his shattered moans. He almost came in her mouth but resisted laying her back. Her skin was pure and smooth as he removed her clothing. He longed for her and felt as though he could melt into her.

"I need you.." He whispered, "I must have you.." He growled.

He moved into her with a smooth rhythm that made her tremble and cry out gently as she built up the anticipation to that magical impending moment. He felt her quake and deep down knew that it was an instinctive fear that he must attend to but the animal in him had to have her and he keep moving increasing speed hungrily. She whimpered in his ear but her fears seamed to subside to him. She screamed as she climaxed sending spasms through her uterus and around his manhood bringing on his climax filling her entire womanhood.

From the blinds that were the doors of the closet Rin saw them embrace and whisper of their love growing green with envy. Her knuckles whitened and she held her breath. From the moment they entered the room she could not rip her eyes away from the sight. She watched the entire thing and found that she had become aroused. Not entirely surprised or disgusted she kept watch.

Inuyasha searched for his kimono but would not leave Kagome's body. He found what he was looking for and slipped the ring onto her left hand. She squealed with glee and held him closely. She kissed his neck and held him with radiating love.

The fire in Rin's belly grew and she accepted the offer becoming their number one enemy. A wolf in sheep's clothing.


	24. Ch 24 Teaser

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and gazed around as a young woman was cleaning a suave off her eyes. Suddenly a sense of excitement grew threw her as she realized she could see the young woman cleaning her face. She could see her shining green eyes and dark raven hair. Her young face was strong and determined while still being sweet and trustworthy. Kagome started to cry with such and overwhelming joy at her vision. She attempting to wipe her eyes and found that her hands were bound; she was far from home.


End file.
